


Sex Bracelets

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daryl is just caught in the crossfire, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fisting, Flashing, Kissing, M/M, Paul is a wonderful pervert, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Intercourse, lap dance, makeout, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Paul never got the chance to earn those little gel bracelets when he was a teenager. You know, the ones you got in exchange for trying new sexual experiences? Well, he might not be new to experiencing them but he has a handsome redneck in his bed that he can finally earn them from.





	1. Black and Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea that popped into my head and I'm actually so excited to write these lmao. I know I originally said twelve, but I looked at the list and realized that a couple were the same technically, so I'll be combining what needs to be so it won't be repetitive! I hope you enjoy my filthy mind! There will be some fluff lightly sprinkled in later for some of the more SFW drabbled but ya know. (;

It was silly, really, deciding to start collecting these stupid gel bracelets but, it was fun for him. Paul had never connected with anybody enough to do this kind of thing when he was a teenager, but now that he had Daryl? He was going to get every last damn color.

 

He knew Daryl was having a hard day at work if his angry texts around lunch time were anything to go by, so he settled down onto their bed completely nude, opening the camera on his phone. He took a nice shot of his body, his cock hard and leaking against his abdomen simply from the sheer excitement of doing something like this with his lover.

 

The next picture he took was of his own fingers stretching himself open so he would be prepared for the fucking he was going to get as soon as Daryl got home and got ahold of him.

 

And for his last message Paul chose a video. He set his phone up on a timer and got the perfect position, turning over onto his hands and knees to reach back and spread his perky cheeks open to reveal his well stretched and glistening hole, just before he picked up his favorite plug that he’d grabbed before he’d laid down. He slicked it up well and gently inserted it into himself, groaning at the stretch as it slid inside. Once it was fully sheathed he felt himself close around it in the most satisfying way, pulling a small whimper out of him.

 

He carefully got up and grabbed his phone, giving the camera that shit-eating, crooked grin Daryl loved so much before he spoke. “I’m waiting for you to get home, Angel.” It was all he said before he cut the camera and sent the video, pulling on an old, loose pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. His clothes would need to be easy access.

 

He could hear his phone vibrating repeatedly on the table while he cleaned up in their room and around the house. It eventually stopped at some point while he was making food, and he couldn’t help but to grin to himself.

 

He settled down on the couch, groaning quietly to himself when the movement caused the plug to rub up against his prostate. He resisted the urge to touch himself and ate his food while he watch some old re-runs of nineties sitcoms.

 

When five o-clock rolled around, he heard the tell tale sound of Daryl’s bike while he was in the kitchen doing dishes. He took his time drying them while he heard the front door open and shut heavily, and the sound of Daryl kicking his boots off.

 

He heard the keys being tossed into the small bowl on the table by the door, before he heard the man’s heavy footsteps headed down the hall towards the kitchen. He simply sat himself down at the island and played around on his phone to see what kind of texts the older man had sent him in reply. It had him chuckling to himself before he felt a strong hand slip into his hair, and he was being pulled up out of his seat by it.

 

He whimpered and dropped his phone on the table, hearing the hunter kick the stool he’d been sitting on away so he could press in close. The sheer heat of the man's body when he pressed against the younger man's back felt perfect.

 

“Ya think yer real slick, don’tcha? Sendin’ me those pictures an’ that video an’ not respondin’ ta me after?” He pressed Paul down with the hand that was buried in his hair so he was bent over the island, using his free hand to unbuckle his belt and get his own pants down. “Yer just askin’ fer it, boy. Well, ya got yer wish.”

 

The younger man could only let out a beathy moan when he felt the man yank his sweatpants down, the sound of the fabric ripping a bit was like music to his ears. He loved playing this game; getting his boyfriend all riled up with a few racy texts or photos then waiting for him to get home and wreck him.

 

Daryl reached into Paul’s pocket, shaking his head to himself when he found a small packet of lube. “Look atcha, all sorts of prepared fer me. Yer such a fuckin’ slut sometimes, Paul.” He relished in the whine the dirty talk ripped out of his younger boyfriend, before he tore the packet open with his teeth and slicked himself up, tossing it aside. The hand in Paul’s hair gave a sharp yank, drawing a groan out of him.

 

The older man wasted no time in pulling the plug out of his lover unceremoniously, dropping it to the floor before he replaced it with his cock in one smooth thrust. It made the younger man cry out and buck back against him, wanting to take every single thing the archer gave to him.

 

“Ya knew I had a bad day…Ya wanted ta make it so good fer me..” Daryl grunted while he set a harsh pace, his free hand settling on Paul’s hip hard enough to bruise. “Ya might be a slut, but yer also such a sweet boy fer me. Look at how good ya take my cock in…all nice and pliant fer me..”

 

Paul gripped at the counter, desperately thrusting back against him. He knew the hunter wouldn’t last long, not with how riled up he was from work and the texts he was, not to mention how quickly he was moving. And the younger man had been on edge since he’d prepped himself so he was in the exact same boat.

 

He could only cry out and make those pretty sounds that Daryl loved so much while the older man plowed into him. It was fantastic; exactly what he’d been hoping would happen and he was loving every second.

 

“Gonna cum Paul..Fuck baby..”

 

“Do it..please Daryl __fuck__ cum inside of me. Fill me up.” Paul whimpered, reaching back to blindly dig his nails into the man’s hips and yank him until he was pressed as deeply inside as he could be, manually clenching himself around the archer’s cock just the way he liked.

 

It worked like a charm, the older man letting out a growl as he leaned down to sink his teeth into Paul’s shoulder harshly, spilling into him. He rutted against the younger man since he had a hold on the archer's hips. He was settled just right to rub over his prostate and that in combination with the sharp pain in his shoulder was enough to make the younger man cry out. "Oh fuck..oh god fuckfuckfuck  _Daryl!!_ " Paul gasped and bucked harshly, clenching around Daryl's cock while he came hard onto the floor without being touched at all.

 

He finally let the man pull out when they were both too sensitive, before he felt his slightly limp body being turned around so Daryl could steal a sweet, deep kiss from him.

 

“Yer so good ta me, Paul..loved those photos so much I almost clocked out early.” The hunter chuckled breathlessly.

 

Paul grinned, nuzzling into his neck. “I thought you might. Let’s go get cleaned up and I’ll make dinner.”

 

The younger man laughed and held on when Daryl simply scooped him up and carried him to their bathroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

 

-

 

After they’d showered and eaten, Paul rewarded himself with a purple and a black gel bracelet on his wrist while they cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. Daryl noticed and looked at him questioningly.

 

“Are those them sex bracelets? The ones ya collected when ya were a teenager whenever ya tried somethin’ new?”

 

“Yepp.” Paul grinned. “And I just earned two. Granted I’m not exactly __new__  to the stuff I’m gonna be doing but hey, I finally have a handsome man to earn them from. Tonight I get black and purple because black stands for sex, and purple stands for anal sex.”  

 

Daryl snorted a laugh. “Whatever ya say, ya damn pervert.”


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is for blowjob. I had a lot of fun writing this one so...enjoy! (;

It was a lazy Saturday when Paul decided it was time to earn his blue gel bracelet. There was never a time where he’d turn down going down on Daryl; he enjoyed it too much. He decided to drop by and visit his boyfriend at work when he knew he'd be getting into his lunch break.

When he showed up, he simply grinned at the wolf whistles Daryl’s co-workers gave the pair and led the way to their secluded spot in the back of the building where they always ate together whenever the Paul surprised him.

“So what made ya wanna visit me today?”

“I just missed you. And I was feeling kind of frisky. I was hoping we could mess around after we eat since you get an hour lunch break…” Paul grinned, handing the hunter his half of their shared hoagie. The older man simply raised a brow in question for a moment before he shook his head and dug in. He’d only had a protein bar for breakfast so he was starving.

They ate in companionable silence, making small talk every so often. Paul enjoyed this; just being with the archer this way. It was nice and comfortable, the same as the rest of their relationship. When they’d finished eating Paul tossed their trash out before he cast his boyfriend a small grin, dropping to his knees in front of him.

“Paul..”

“Shh let me do this. I wanna earn blue today, baby. And you know how much I love sucking your dick.” the younger man murmured, nuzzling into the older man’s thigh. Nimble hands unfastened the hunter’s belt, humming happily to himself.

“These damn bracelets are gonna be the death a’ me Paul.”

“What a way to go, right? Here, I only get it if you think I earned it.” The hunter’s boyfriend grinned, handing him the blue gel bracelet. Daryl snorted a quiet laugh and took it, pocketing it to give to his lover at the end of their little…exchange.

Though the possibility of them getting caught was pretty big, enough to worry the hunter for a split second. “Paul somebody could come back here-” Daryl’s words cut off with a quiet hiss when Paul pulled his cock free of it’s confines.

“Shhh Angel...I'm gonna take good care of you.” the younger man nuzzled into his lover’s groin, taking a moment to appreciate the light, musky scent that he’d become so familiar with. He didn't mind the brush of the older man’s coarse pubic hair against his beard. Daryl didn't like to shave or wax, and that was fine. In fact, Paul loved the natural look on him. The older man did keep it trimmed for Paul’s benefit, though which was sweet considering how much the younger man enjoyed going down on him.

“Paul..” Daryl already sounded so breathless..so worked up. He was rock hard and leaking pre-cum, desperate to feel his boyfriend’s warm mouth on him. “Please..”

“Shhh. Someone might hear you, Angel.” Paul was practically purring. He felt powerful; the way he could pull this man apart before he even put his mouth on him. He took a moment to appreciate the older man’s strong thighs. They were slightly pale from never seeing the sun; light stretch marks gracing the inside of them from the time when puberty had hit him like a semi truck.

Paul couldn't help but to lean in and sink his teeth in a bit, sucking hard enough to make a very large and dark bruise. Daryl jumped at the feeling of pleasure-pain that shot up straight to his groin from it, a small yelp escaping his lips before he flushed a deep pink and huffed indignantly. “Asshole.”

Paul grinned up at him before he finally gave Daryl what he wanted. He licked a broad stripe up the man’s cock from base to tip, humming happily when he tasted the pre-cum beaded on the head. He could feel the other man’s thighs start to tremble simply from that alone. He knew Daryl wouldn't last too long, simply because of Paul’s teasing him. The archer’s hands found his hair, hanging on to help anchor himself which pulled a low moan from Paul. He always did love having his hair grabbed.

The younger man happily took him into his mouth, swallowing him down in one smooth movement. He relaxed his throat and hollowed his cheeks, using his tongue to work over every soft spot he knew the older man loved.

In their time together he’d learned how to play his boyfriend like a finely tuned instrument; he’d mapped out every last thing he liked, what got him to tick, what made him feel so good it was almost too much…

“Fuck..Paul baby ‘m gonna..fuck ‘m gonna cum.” Paul hummed his affirmative and pulled off until the head of the hunter’s cock was simply resting against his tongue. Daryl groaned at the sight; it was easily enough to throw him over the edge, seeing how eager Paul looked to swallow his load. It also helped that Paul kept his hand moving to coax the orgasm out of him, his other hand fondling Daryl’s balls just the way he liked.

Daryl came hard enough to see stars, keeping his eyes firmly on the beautiful man on the ground. Paul’s eyes seemed to sparkle as rope after rope of warm cum landed on his tongue. The archer’s body felt like jelly, so he could only watch ad Paul swallowed every last drop and gave him small kitten licks to clean off the small bit he’d missed. He got the older man tucked back into his pants and all fixed up, carefully standing up.

Daryl pulled him in for a searing kiss before taking out the blue bracelet, slipping it onto Paul’s wrist.

"Ya definitely earned this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and lmk how you liked it. (:


	3. Green and Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green stands for eating out and yellow stands for rim job. Since eating ass can he called either, I combined the two. Enjoy. (;

Unfortunately Daryl worked so many doubles the rest of the week that Paul only saw him when they went to bed. It was frustrating, to say the least and he could see how worked up it was making Daryl; not able to be with Paul the way he craved.

 

But he had this weekend off because he’d put in for it and they had no choice but to give it to him. He woke up to a nice morning blowjob and breakfast in bed from his lover, and they spent the afternoon in the woods hunting. The young man always did love watching Daryl in his element.

 

Paul helped him skin the buck they’d caught and get it portioned up and packed away, leaving some out for dinner. For right now, they were just lazing in bed, debating what to do until dinner.

 

“I could….eat you out?” 

 

Daryl snorted a laugh, before he realized that Paul was being completely serious. “Yer not serious?”

 

“As a heart attack. Not only can I get my green and yellow bracelets, but I get to bury my face into those beautiful cheeks of yours.” Paul grinned.

 

“You’re really determined to get all of these bracelets, aren't you?” Not that the archer was complaining. They had a very healthy sex life, and these bracelets were simply spicing it up a bit.

 

“I am. So c’mon, baby. Get on your hands and knees and let me taste you.” Paul murmured, stealing a quick kiss. What worked in his favor was that Daryl had a very sensitive entrance so, Paul would have no trouble making him feel amazing. 

 

Daryl stared at him for a moment, seeming to let it settle in before he nodded and pulled his sleep pants off, tossing them aside. He turned over onto his stomach, getting up onto his hands and knees to present himself.

 

“Mmm look at that beautiful bottom.” Paul sighed contently, letting his hands rub gently over the perky but firm globes of the older man’s ass. Daryl may not shave or wax his front, but he  _ did  _ take care of his ass since Paul enjoyed playing with him so much.

 

“Did you clean yourself out earlier in the shower for me baby?”

 

Daryl found himself blushing. “...maybe.”

 

“Aren't you so sweet for me, Angel.” Paul leaned in to press a warm kiss to the older man’s lower back. He smoothed his hands across the man’s backside again before he spread his boyfriend open. The hunter felt more than exposed, and it was evident in the way his body flushed from the attention.

 

The archer gasped faintly when he felt the warm, wet swipe of Paul's tongue over his hole. “P-Paul..”

 

“Taste so good for me, baby..” The younger man sighed before he buried his face between the man’s cheeks, lavishing him with very ounce of enthusiasm he could muster.

 

The older man fell apart easily; whimpers and high whines, breathless pleas and Paul’s name the constant mantra falling from his lips. It only spurred Paul on; made him work harder. He worked the man open with his tongue, plunging it in and out, listening to the hunter beg him for more. It was intoxicating.

 

“P-Paul..Paul  _ please _ touch me..’m gonna cum..” Daryl rocked his hips back, fucking himself on his lover’s tongue.

 

Paul only chuckled, gripping the man’s cheeks, digging his nails in to leave behind red crescent shaped marks. Daryl whined, wanting Paul’s hands on him but the other man was so enthusiastic..He could hear the obscene slurps and groans and with the sharp pain from his nails...he didn't think it was possible but he felt so damn sensitive that hearing and feeling Paul so thoroughly enjoying himself shoved him over the edge.

 

He cried out his boyfriend’s name, spilling onto the sheets below himself. Paul finally slipped a hand around to help him through it, before he carefully pulled away to keep him from getting too oversensitive. 

 

Daryl collapsed onto his stomach, not minding the mess while he watched Paul slip the two bracelets onto his wrist.

 

“Green stands for eating out, yellow stands for rim job.” Paul replied to the man’s curious look. The hunter let out a breathless chuckle.

 

“Whatever. Can't believe ya got me off with just yer mouth.” 

 

“I'm a talented man. Why don't you grab a shower while I go start dinner?”

 

“Yeah yeah. Ya know, one of these days yer gonna be the death of me.”

 

“Old man.” Paul teased, pressing a kiss to his temple before leaving the bedroom to start on their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it! (:


	4. Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clear stands for anything you want so...I chose a quick, filthy fuck in the car! Enjoy! (;

The drinks had been flowing since eight and it was safe to say that Paul was definitely drunk. Daryl had come out a year into their relationship; nobody had the balls to say anything about it to him, so he wasn’t afraid to be seen out in public with his gorgeous boyfriend the way he thought he would be. Paul was content with it; dancing against him, snaking his arms around the older man’s neck to yank him into a searing kiss. Nobody batted an eye.

 

That's not to say he didn't feel eyes on them, and why wouldn't people look? He knew he was handsome, and he had this gorgeous man wrapped in his arms right now. All broad shoulders down to a narrow waist, down to a perfect ass. Long but well-muscles legs...and his fucking arms. God Paul was pretty sure he could get off just from staring at this man's arms for too long. And to think he got to have them wrapped around him whenever he damn well pleased?

 

He could taste the whiskey on Daryl's breath when he slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, and he found that he didn't mind one bit. It mixed so well with the taste of cigarettes and something so naturally Daryl it made his damn head spin. He would never be able to tell anybody how he got so lucky because he still didn't know himself.

 

Daryl chuckled and grabbed ahold of Paul’s wrist when he snaked his hand down towards the hunter’s crotch. He nuzzled into the younger man’s ear, nipping the lobe gently. “Quit that, baby. Public indecency.”

 

“Then take me somewhere private.” He reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out a clear gel bracelet, slipping it into Daryl’s pocket. “I wanna earn one baby. Let’s go fuck in the car..I already stretched myself in the shower before we left..I'm feeling adventurous.”

 

The archer groaned quietly in approval while Paul’s lips latched onto his neck. He grabbed the younger man by the hand and pulled him along, heading out the front door to go to their car in the parking lot. He wasted no time in throwing the back door open and put the back seat down, pushing his boyfriend gently to get him into the vehicle. Once he was situated, Daryl climbed in behind him and shut the door.

 

Paul was quick to pull his clothes off, but allowed Daryl to keep his jeans on. The shirt had to go, though; he needed something to sink his claws into. The archer wasted no time in latching his mouth onto his boyfriend's neck, sucking dark bruises into his skin. His hands wandered, fingers grazing over his lover’s skin as he mouthed his way down his chest to lave his tongue over Paul’s nipples. The younger man was positively whimpering beneath him, back arched beautifully. Paul always was extra frisky and sensitive when he drank.

 

The condensation fogged up the windows; and Daryl felt a small swell of satisfaction when Paul’s hand hit the window for some sort of anchor, leaving a hand print in it’s wake. It was almost like every sex scene in a car he’d ever seen in a movie only it was so much hotter when it was actually happening. Paul spread his legs to accommodate the archer, groaning happily when he guided himself inside until he was fully sheathed.

 

This is what he loved… a quick, dirty fuck in which the only goal was to completely ruin each other and get off. Of course there was always an undertone of love no matter what or how or where they did. But tonight Daryl was really going for it; hips moving so fast and harsh that the entire car was rocking. It was just on the right side of painful, all of the force behind it. Paul was a mess underneath of him, nails finding the archer’s back to rake across the scarred skin, feeling blood well up lightly under his fingers.

 

Daryl let out a low, animalistic growl before he grabbed his lover’s hips hard enough to bruise, and he leaned down to steal a heated, sloppy kiss. This was exactly what he needed and he hadn't even known it until now; until Paul suggested it. That's how it seemed to go a lot between the two of them and he found that he didn't mind one bit.

 

“Oh fuck.. _ _fuck__ Daryl please..fuck I’m gonna cum don’t stop!” Paul whimpered helplessly, slipping his hands down to grip at the older man’s ass, helping him reach just a bit deeper while he ground his hips down. As soon as the hunter started hitting his prostate with every single thrust, it felt almost like a thread had been pulled and he came unraveled.

 

“Daryl! Angel, _fuck_..oh god right there, please..fuck __Daryl__!!” His cock twitched between them, painting both of their stomachs and chests in thick white spurts. Daryl swooped down and bit the younger man’s shoulder, pulling a whimper out of him. He grunted in response, pressing inside deeply to spill into him.

 

They took a few moments to collect themselves before Paul shakily got dressed, and Daryl pulled his shirt back on, wincing just slightly when it stuck to the blood on his back. Sure, it was a stinging pain but until it healed it would be a reminder of what they'd done every single day..and he loved it. Daryl ran his fingers through Paul’s hair to fix it up a bit before he pulled a hairband off of his own wrist and put his boyfriend’s hair up in a messy bun for him. He didn't know when he'd started carrying them for him, but he had at some point.

 

Paul smiled warmly at him, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. He felt the older man take ahold of his wrist to slip the clear bracelet on, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Think ya earned it, baby. Let’s get home; I want ya again in our bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment and let me know how you liked it! (:


	5. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orange stands for kissing...and I wanted some smut so it turned into a sweet bit of love making. Enjoy! (:

Paul woke up around noon the following day with a hangover that almost made him never want to drink again. But he was pleasantly sore and remembered how good everything had been the night before and..he was almost surprised that Daryl had gone along with what he’d suggested.

 

He groaned into his pillow, just barely managing to roll himself over, never more thankful in his life for the blackout curtains he and Daryl had purchased a few weeks prior. He heard a familiar, raspy chuckle and looked over to see Daryl leaning in the doorway to the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet and dripping from his shower, and Paul couldn’t help but to watch the water run down his chest.

 

“Pain killers next to ya on the table. Water too.”

 

Paul looked over and sure enough, there they were. He tossed the man a grateful look before he took them, settling back down into bed. He spent the next half an hour watching Daryl play around on his phone in bed, back resting against the head board, most likely texting Rick or Michonne. When he finally felt the headache and the bit of soreness subsiding, he reached over and tugged the towel open, earning him a small snort of a laugh and a swat to his hand.

 

“C’mon I jus’ showered..”

 

“You can get another one with me..” Paul sat up and took the man’s phone away, setting it aside. He climbed into Daryl’s lap, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. “Just want to be close to you right now..” The younger man slowly ground his hips down, feeling satisfied when he felt the archer grow hard easily under him.

 

“Fuck, Paul…” Daryl murmured, his hands falling to rest on his boyfriends hips gently. Paul sighed contently, leaning in to steal a deep, warm kiss while he reached a hand behind him to grab ahold of the hunter’s cock. Paul was still plenty open from last night, so it didn’t take much effort to sit up a bit without breaking the kiss to adjust himself before slowly sinking down until the man was fully sheathed inside.

 

They both groaned quietly, Paul finally breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Daryl’s. He started moving his hips, slow and gently but incredibly deep because of the angle. The archer panted quietly against his lips, fingers massaging his hips gently.

 

“S’good baby…ya feel so damn perfect, feel so good wrapped ‘round me..Ya look so fuckin’ beautiful.” Paul keened under the praise, clinging desperately to the man while he shifted his hips just right to allow each thrust to brush against his prostate.

 

Times like this made Daryl wonder how he’d gotten so lucky. He’d never had anyone want to be with him this long, let alone do something as intimate as making love to him. It was enough to make him hold his lover just a little bit tighter, whining quietly while he buried his face into Paul’s neck.

 

He felt Paul’s hands tangling into his hair, his lips placing warm kisses to the side of his head, letting out quiet, breathy sighs and moans while he moved. “Gonna cum Dar..”

 

Daryl simply grunted his agreement; he was close himself too. The actual feeling of Paul wrapped around his cock working with the warm swells of affection he felt whenever Paul hugged him just a bit tighter, or moaned softly against his hair..it was almost too much.

 

“O-Oh fuck..D-Daryl..I love you; I love you so much.” Paul whimpered, grinding his hips down just a little bit harder. He moaned out when Daryl wrapped a hand around him and gave him a few good jerks. “ _ _Daryl__!”

 

The hunter moaned lowly when he felt the warm rush of liquid spilling over his hand and onto his own stomach and groin. Feeling the already delightfully tight heat contracting around his own cock ripped a low moan from the older man’s mouth. “Love ya too… fuck, __Paul__..” He pulled his face out of the younger man’s neck and grabbed ahold of his face, kissing him while he came inside of him.

 

They rode it out slowly together, before Paul finally pulled off when they both got too sensitive. He burrowed into his boyfriend, relaxing into his arms. Daryl held him close, pressing gently kisses along his temple, cheek, jaw and throat. He sucked a few marks into the skin, before he finally adjusted so he was laying on his back with Paul on top of him.

 

The younger man reached over to the bedside table and grabbed an orange bracelet as an afterthought, slipping it onto his wrist before he settled down and closed his eyes with a content sigh. Daryl raked his hand gently through his boyfriend’s hair, letting himself relax.

 

“I love you, Dar.” Paul murmured softly, fingers playing with a stray strand of the hunter’s hair. He could hear the man’s steady heartbeat where his head was resting against the archer’s chest.

 

“I know...I love ya too, Paul.” The younger man hummed contently and they sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Daryl spoke up again. “What does orange stand fer?”

 

“Kissing.”

 

“Yer ridiculous.” The older man chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I am…but you love me anyway.”

 

“I do.” Daryl agreed, squeezing him just a bit. “Now how about that shower you promised me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! :D <3


	6. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver stands for fisting. Enjoy~ (;

Work went by slowly for the next week, tiring them both out to the point that all they did in bed was...sleep, pretty much. But they both had off this weekend, and tonight, after a lovely dinner, things were heating up.

 

Paul arched prettily beneath the hunter, quiet sighs and moans falling from kiss-bruised lips. The older man was taking his time in sucking dark bruises all over his lover’s body; down his neck, chest, abdomen..even his inner thighs. He was specifically avoiding Paul's dick, slipping a finger just behind the younger man’s balls to press against his perineum. 

 

Paul let out a high whine, grinding down into the roaming digit. The man’s other hand raked it’s nails down his boyfriend’s side, chuckling when he saw the man’s cock twitch. He decided to give him a little, grabbing the lube to slick up his fingers gently. He trailed his kisses back up the other man’s chest, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth just as he pushed a finger inside slowly.

 

“O-Oh  _ fuck  _ Daryl…” The younger man’s nimble fingers found the hunter’s hair, tangling into it to keep him grounded. He whimpered with a shudder when the man pulled off and blew cool air against the hardened nub. He gave the other the same treatment, just as he added a second finger.

 

Paul was absolutely falling apart, desperate for any sort of contact he could get. The man hadn’t even actually touched his cock and he was losing it. He knew exactly what to do to pull his boyfriend apart piece by piece.

 

Daryl sat back, forcing Paul to drop his hands down and grip the sheets so he could watch the younger man’s every reaction. He slowly worked a third finger in, fucking into the man in earnest, feeling his own aching dick twitch with interest as Paul ground down into his hand. 

 

The sight was mouth watering; Paul was all flushed cheeks and shining lips..dark, hooded eyes and that beautiful cock positively  _ leaking  _ over the young man’s stomach. He saw his lips move, so he tried to focus in on what he was saying.

 

“More...please  _ more _ .”

 

“Yer already at three-”

 

“Fist me then. Need to feel you... _ please _ .”

 

Daryl swallowed thickly, finding himself even more aroused by what Paul was asking him to do. He nodded, grabbing the lubricant to drizzle more over his hand. He watched Paul’s face while he gently worked a fourth finger in. He was careful, paying attention for any kind of discomfort.

 

He saw a quick flash of pain but it quickly disappeared as Paul’s mouth fell open. His head rolled back and he moaned out, hands gripping the sheets tightly. It was a slight burn, but since Daryl had been thorough with his prepping, it wasn't too bad it was just...new.

 

He rocked down against the digits, groaning loud enough that their neighbors probably heard him. “F-Fuck you’re so close..just..” He fucked himself open as much as he could, thankful when Daryl assisted him. 

 

When he felt Paul was ready, he tucked his thumb in with the four fingers and began to work inside slowly. He watched in awe as Paul moaned for him, his hole finally making it over the largest part of Daryl’s hand before closing around his wrist.

 

“Holy fuck..” Paul panted out, his eyes rolling back for a moment when he felt the man slowly curl his hand into a fist inside of him. 

 

“Are..are ya okay?” Daryl spoke, his eyes still fixed on where his hand was buried inside of his lover’s ass.

 

“B-Better than okay...fuck I feel so  _ full _ ...please..move?”

 

Daryl nodded, feeling like he was already on the verge of cumming just from watching how well Paul took it as he began to move his fist slowly. Every movement brushed Paul’s prostate, making the younger man’s toes curl and another breathy moan escape his lips.

 

“Pleasepleaseplease  _ fuck _ I'm gonna cum..” Paul whimpered, starting to press down to meet the movements of the man’s fist. He’d adjusted well, the lube definitely helping. “Faster.”

 

“Fuck, Paul..ya look so fuckin’ hot right now..” 

 

“Why don't..you record me then?”

 

Daryl eagerly reached over to the bedside table to grab his phone, swiping open the camera. He pressed record just as he quickened the pace of his hand.

 

The younger man found it incredibly hot that Daryl was so eager to record him; and it worked well in combination with all of the other sensations to shove him over the edge. 

 

“Fuck _ Darylfuck!”  _ He grabbed ahold of the rungs of the headboard to ground himself while he cried out, back arching up off of the bed to push his hips down a bit further onto his fist. He painted his own abdomen and chest in thick white ropes of cum, panting and whimpering as Daryl slowly worked him through it. The hunter was feeling pretty on edge himself. 

 

He carefully uncurled his fist and slowly slid his hand out, biting his lip when he heard Paul whine from the loss and saw his hole clenching, suddenly empty. He got a good shot of that and the mess he'd made of himself on video before he stopped the recording. He locked his phone, tossing it aside so he could focus.

 

He moved his hand down to touch himself, but Paul carefully sat up and swatted his hand away, grabbing a bit of lube into his hand to make the slide easier. He kissed Daryl deeply, wrapping his hand around his neglected cock. It only took a few sure strokes until the older man grunted and spilled over his hand. “Fuck Paul…” 

 

The younger man simply mouthed at his neck and worked him through it until he got too sensitive. He licked his hand clean before letting, allowing himself to fall back against the bed and pillows, the hunter rolling onto his side next to him.

 

“That was..”

 

“Ya looked so fuckin’ good like that baby.”

 

Paul flushed light pink and bit his lip while he smiled shyly. “Yeah?”

 

“Fuck yeah you did.” He pulled the man close, rubbing a hand down his back. They fell asleep curled against one another. When morning rolled around, Daryl woke to an empty bed. He pulled on a pair of sweats and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Paul was there, hair in a bun, wearing one of Daryl’s lounging t-shirts. It hung down to mid-thigh, and he didn't see any underwear as the man moved around to cook.

 

He did, however, spot a new silver gel bracelet amongst the rest on the man’s wrist. He decided to finally speak up and let his presence be known. “When did ya earn silver?”

 

Paul tossed him a smile over his shoulder as he dished up their food. Daryl felt a small sense of satisfaction when he saw the faint limp in the man’s step.

 

“Last night, silly.”

 

“Yer kiddin’ me, right?”

 

“Nope.” Paul grinned, setting the plates on the table. He turned to face him, looping his arms around his neck. “How about we watch that video back after breakfast, huh?”

 

“Yer fuckin’ crazy.” Daryl chuckled, leaning down to steal a sweet kiss. Paul hummed happily, pressing in close.

 

“That’s true. And yet you still love me.” 

 

“Jury’s still out on that one.”

 

Paul simply snorted a laugh and slapped him on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how ya liked it! (:


	7. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink stands for...flashing! (; Enjoy!

Almost a week later, Spring weather finally decided to kick in. It was a warm day, and Daryl had asked Rick to come over and help him with some yard work which meant Michonne tagged along to lounge by the pool and relax under the warm sun. Paul was up in their bedroom, cleaning up a bit, changing their sheets and gathering laundry to do. He stripped his own clothes off and tossed them in the hamper so he could grab a quick shower before he got to work on the rest of his chores.

 

He got into the warm shower, cleaning himself up thoroughly. When he was done he got out and put his hair up in a messy bun, before starting to work on trimming his beard down a bit. When he’d finished, he cleaned up after himself and moved over to their bedroom window to watch his boyfriend work.

 

Daryl had opted to go shirtless, a fine sheen of swear covering his upper body, face and neck while he worked. Rick and Michonne both knew about the scars, so he didn’t mind them seeing. Paul appreciated the view, watching while he bent over to pick some weeds up to throw out. Then he watched as the hunter’s arm muscles flexed as he worked on trimming down some hedges that had grown to be unruly.

 

He looked hot..the archer was obviously the more masculine of the two of them. From his rugged face to his hard body, everything about him screamed “Alpha male.” And that wasn’t to say that Paul wasn’t masculine, it just..didn’t quite show on him physically. He was lean, the only noteable muscles showing in his arms and legs and even those weren't huge, but they were at least nicely sculpted. He had a slim waist and soft curves, his stomach flat but not a six pack. And he didn’t mind it at all; he loved the way Daryl looked; loved how well they fit together.

 

He noticed his boyfriend eyeing him from the yard, and he quickly remembered that he was standing in front of their large bedroom window in just a towel. Thankfully Rick and Michonne weren’t looking as he grinned mischievously and dropped his towel, flashing his lover while the other two were none the wiser.

 

He could see the way his boyfriend’s body tensed and he stood up straight, staring him down. Paul simply shut the curtains just before Rick turned to look and got himself dressed in boxer briefs and a pair of black, nicely fitted sweatpants. He slipped a pink gel bracelet onto his wrist and grabbed their hamper, taking it down to the basement to get the laundry started. But he found himself grinning like an idiot when he heard the hunter’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

He turned to face him just as the older man reached him, walking him backwards until his back hit a wall. Paul noticed the hunter’s erection pressing insistently into his hip just before he crashed their lips together.

 

Paul felt a strong hand slipping into his hair, gasping quietly when his head was yanked back and the archer attacked his neck, aligning their hips before grinding their hips together. Paul let out a breathless moan, clutching desperately at his lover’s back, sinking his nails in. The slick slide of their bare chests against one another felt god, but the movement of their hips felt even better.

 

Daryl grunted quietly into Paul’s neck, before he grabbed his legs and hiked them up to wrap around his hips. It allowed him to press in even more, rutting their clothed cocks together eagerly.

 

“Think yer so fuckin’ funny, don’tcha? Gettin’ me all riled up when ya know I’m out there tryin’ to get work done, __with__ guests.” The man growled out, running his tongue along the shell of Paul's ear before sinking his teeth into the junction where his boyfriend’s neck and left shoulder met.

 

“ _ _Fuck__! Daryl..god please don’t stop.”

 

“Didn’t plan on it.” The hunter retorted, grabbing ahold of his lover’s ass through his sweatpants, grabbing it bruisingly hard. It made Paul shudder, his hips stuttering for a moment before he got his head back in the game and he found his rhythm again.

 

It was all desperate between them right now, a frantic race to get off before Rick or Michonne came looking to check on him. They’d done this before; sometimes when they just didn’t have the energy to really have sex or they were too sore to do it. It made Paul feel like a teenager again, honestly but he loved every second of it as long as he had Daryl pressed against him.

 

“Gonna cum.” The hunter grunted, his tongue laving over the bite mark that was bleeding slightly.

 

“God me too..just..just a little more.. _ _FUCK!__ ” Paul let out a string of curses, rutting down erratically against him, his nails leaving small red lines where they dragged slightly into Daryl's shoulder blades before he felt the warm rush of himself spilling over. It made his boxer briefs and pants cling to him where the wet spot began to appear. He whimpered through it as Daryl kept going, driving his orgasm to last just a bit longer. But soon enough Daryl was right behind him, groaning out long and low, finally spilling over himself. Their hips stuttered together just a few moments longer before the hunter finally stopped moving, letting Paul’s legs down. He kept his hands on the younger man’s hips just to make sure he could stand properly before he backed up.

 

“If that’s what I get for misbehaving remind me to do it more often.” Paul grinned.

 

Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Gotta change my pants now thanks ta ya. Jus’ can’t help myself. Ya looked so good standin’ there completely naked in our window. Yer just lucky Rick didn’t look; he’da been scarred for life.”

 

“Oh please, he’s already seen me naked a few times since he doesn’t know how to fucking knock.” Paul snickered, shifting uncomfortably, trying to adjust his pants so the stickiness felt less gross. “I gotta clean up too, anyway.”

 

-

 

As they went upstairs and got changed and cleaned up, Daryl noted the new pink bracelet on his boyfriend’s wrist. “Pink?”

 

“Flashing.” Paul shot him a sly smile. “And I got an even better reward for it than this bracelet.”

 

“Yer such a prick.”

 

“Mm that I am.” The younger man slinked over, giving the hunter a warm and deep kiss for a moment before he pulled away. “Now get on back out there.”

 

Daryl shook his head and got back outside, diving right back into work. Rick had gone inside to use the bathroom, but he could feel Michonne's eyes on him. He turned to face her and caught her smiling suspiciously. “What the hell are ya starin’ at me fer?”

 

“I was just admiring those new claw marks on your back, is all. Thought you went in to use the bathroom?”

 

Daryl felt his face heat up and he only grunted in response, turning to go back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed! (:


	8. Gold Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold Glitter stands for making out! But of course, my dirty mind couldn't leave it at just that! SOOOOO here ya go! Enjoy! (;

Paul had missed Daryl all day while they’d both been at work. So when he ended up coming home a bit early, the younger man was excited. He made them dinner, they shared a few drinks and then they both took a shower together and put on their pajamas. Paul decided to wear one of Daryl’s old lounging shirts that hung to his mid thigh, with a small surprise underneath.

He spotted Daryl lounging on the couch, flipping through TV shows in a simple pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt Paul had given him a few months into their relationship. If was soft and faded, and it warmed Paul’s heart to see him still not only having it, but actually wearing it.

Paul stood in his way and plopped himself down in the man’s lap, effectively blocking his view. The hunter took the hint and set the remote down, his arms snaking around Paul’s waist. “Can I help ya?”

“You can. I missed you all day. And I want to earn this.” Paul grinned, holding up a gold glitter gel bracelet before setting it on the cushion beside them.

“What’s it stand fer?”

“Making out. And you know how much I love kissing you.”

“Better put yer best efforts in, then.” The archer smirked slightly, slipping a hand to rest on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Paul sighed contently into his mouth, letting his arms wrap around the man’s neck to wiggle in closer. He'd loved kissing before, but he loved it even more now that he had Daryl. The way the older man's scruff scratched against his own beard, the way their bodies molded together..the way they both knew just how to make the other tick. When he wiggled in even closer, The movement drew a soft moan from the older man, so Paul did it again, getting his wish when the man’s hands slipped under the shirt to rest on his ass. Daryl pulled away, looking up at him questioningly.

“What do ya got on under there?” He lifted the bottom hem of the shirt to see a beautiful pair of black lace boy shorts with a small blue bow on the front underneath. It felt for a second like the wind had been knocked out of him before he groaned. “Fuck, ya gotta be kiddin’ me.”

“What, don’t you like them baby?” Paul nuzzled his cheek sweetly.

Daryl knew they should look absolutely ridiculous. It wasn’t like Paul was hairless; especially with his beard and the spattering of coarse hair that ran from underneath of his naval to his groin, not to mention his legs. But fuck he still somehow managed to look genuinely hot in them...hotter than any woman he'd ever seen in any of those overly sexualized ads.

“’Course I fuckin’ like ‘em.” the archer growled, yanking him back into a feverish kiss. This was definitely not what he thought he’d be doing after dinner; he thought they’d be relaxing and watching a movie but this was a much more appealing situation.

Paul chuckled breathlessly into the kiss, feeling the hunter’s fingers trace over the pattern in the panties, moving around the front to brush over the very evident bulge he had. The way the fabric moved against his cock when his lover did that made him shiver with a soft moan.

“Please… _touch me_.” Paul sighed quietly, grabbing the bottle of lube they kept between the couch cushions for those times they couldn’t make it to bed. Hell, they had it stashed all over the house; they had a very healthy sex life.

Daryl put a bit into his palm, before he slipped his hand into the underwear and wrapped his hand around Paul’s shaft. “Gonna make ya cum in these. Wanna see ya ruin ‘em.” The tone in the man’s voice made Paul keen, bucking into the hand wrapped around him. There was no way he’d last long; not with how many filthy thoughts he’d had about the man all day. He’d constantly had to will a boner away at work and it was a hard task to accomplish when you had someone so damn attractive sending you filthy messages on top of your own perverted mind.

“That’s it baby..Can tell yer close..Did my texts get ya all worked up? What about that nice picture of my cock...did it get ya all nice and frustrated?" He nipped Paul's plush lower lip. "Gonna be a good boy an’ cum fer me?” Daryl’s voice was husky with arousal, before he used his free hand to tangle into Paul’s hair and pull him back into a sloppy kiss. He swallowed all of the small sounds the younger man was making while he bucked into Daryl’s warm, slick hand.

Daryl could feel it in the way Paul’s hips started to stutter, and hear it in the way his voice raised a few octaves. He could hear it in the way Paul mumbled a muffled “ _pleasepleaseplease_ ” into the archer’s lips. Daryl had come to know the younger man's body as well as he knew his own in their three years together; it was second nature to him at this point to recognize the signs and it still gave him a feeling of satisfaction every time. Daryl shoved his tongue into the younger man’s mouth when he cried out, feeling him spill over his fist but mostly into the panties.

Daryl pulled back a few moments later to let him breath, retracting his hand with a chuckle, wiping the excess cum on the front of the underwear. “Ya like that?”

Paul nodded, not able to form a coherent thought at the moment while he rested his head onto the archer’s shoulder. Daryl couldn’t help but laugh, grabbing the bracelet to slip it onto Paul’s wrist. “Technically ya earned it since we did make out.”

Paul snorted, finally finding his voice again. “Need me to…”

Daryl shook his head, motioning to the wet spot on his pants. “Turns out ya ain’t the only one gettin’ so turned on ya make a mess of yer pants without bein’ touched.”

Paul grinned. “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“Ya better. Now we gotta shower again. C’mon lazy bones.” The older man grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off, taking Paul upstairs. They didn’t actually wash up until the water started to lose it’s heat, too pre-occupied with each other. And when they went to bed, Paul was out like a light from the older man wearing him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya thought of it. :D


	9. Glow in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glow in the dark is for...SEX TOYS! Sorry this took so long guys. I've had a lot of shit going on that's just..ugh. Too much. I hope you enjoy! I'll try to get the final chapter up soon!

About a week had passed since the last bracelet Paul had earned. The older man and himself had been so busy with work that they didn't even see each other until the morning before they left again, and even then sometimes they didn't see each other.

 

It was hard but, bills had to be paid. But today Paul got off at a reasonable time with about two hours to get ready for Daryl.

 

He was showered and cleaned out, beard neatly trimmed. He’d thoroughly stretched himself open, before he set to work. He looped a rope through the rungs on the headboard, setting two loops, once on either end. He got the lubricant, and a nice six inch black dildo and set them on the bed before he blindfolded himself. Then, he settled down and slipped his hands through the loops, pulling so they tightened around his skin. Now all he had to do was wait.

 

About twenty minutes later, he heard the front door open and he felt his cock twitch the second he heard the older man call his name.

 

“Paul?” Daryl set his work boots by the door.

 

“I'm in the bedroom!”

 

“I figured ya might be-” Daryl stopped just inside of the doorway, taking a moment to process what he was seeing.

 

“Need to earn glow in the dark..means using sex toys.” Paul grinned cheekily.

 

“Well..what a sight ta come home ta.” Daryl peeled his shirt off and his jeans right after. The hunter even noted the blind fold and rope, feeling his heart flutter a bit. Taking away someone’s sense of sight and mobility while allowing you access to their body took a lot of trust. It still astounded him that somebody like himself had reached this point.

 

“You gonna come over and play? I’m all stretched open for you. Can do whatever you want to me. Maybe even..stretch me open just a little bit more? Fuck me with your cock and the dildo at the same time?” Paul suggested. Double penetration had been something Daryl had told him he thought about trying, and Paul was more than happy to allow him to have that chance.

 

Daryl swallowed thickly, walking over, trailing a finger down the younger man’s chest, relishing in the small shiver it pulled from him. “Ya really are gonna be tha death of me, Rovia.”

 

-

 

It didn’t take long for Daryl to stretch him open. His thick fingers working the man until his warm entrance was completely pliant under his ministrations. Paul was a moaning mess as he always was when Daryl worked him over good. Paul had done an excellent job at prepping himself, but to take both the older man and the toy required just a bit more and Daryl was happy to oblige.

 

“Ya ready baby?”

 

“Fuck yes..please..” Paul whined.

 

“Alright..” Daryl licked his lips, lining himself up with the younger man’s entrance. He grabbed the toy and slicked it up, pressing the head along inside of Paul right on top of his own cock, groaning from the sudden extreme tightness. It was just on the borderline of being too much.

 

Paul’s own breath hitched when he felt the two of them breaching him slowly. It gave a light burning sensation, but not much considering Daryl had been so thorough with him. He let out a long groan in unison with his lover the more he pressed inside. As soon as both of them were in to the hilt, Daryl stopped moving to let him have a moment. “Fuck ya feel even tighter like this..”

 

“God you have no fucking __idea__ how damn __good__  this feels Angel..I’m already so fucking close. __Please__..” Paul begged.

 

“How can I say no?” Daryl huffed, starting to move slowly. The easier it got, the quicker pace he took on. He kept the thrusts short mostly, with a few longer ones sprinkled inbetween. Paul was rolling his hips down in response, louder than he’d even been with the fisting. Daryl almost wondered what this kind of stretch felt like.."God baby..ya feel so fucking perfect..yer such a good boy takin' my cock and the toy too..such a perfect little slut for me." He groaned out.

 

“Fuck..Daryl..baby please I’m so fucking close.." Paul whimpered, tugging at the restraints. God just..FUCK!" he cried out when his prostate was finally getting the attention it needed.

 

"There ya go baby..cum on my cock. Wanna feel just how tight ya can get." Daryl growled, getting a tight hold on one of the younger man's hips.

 

"Oh __fuck__! I'm..I'm gonna cum..ShitShitShit _Daryl_!” Paul’s back arched as soon as the man wrapped a hand around his cock. Within a few strokes, he was shouting himself hoarse, cumming harder than Daryl had ever seen before.

 

It was enough to rip his own orgasm out of him. The older man grunted and pressed in deep, grinding into him to help both of them ride the bliss out as much as possible. When they were finished, he pulled out slowly, watching the younger man’s entrance shrink back down a bit after he was empty. But he was still stretched and twitching, a bit of cum leaking out. “Fuck ya look good enough ta eat..but somethin’ tells me yer too sensitive.”

 

“You’d..be right on that assumption.” Paul sighed. He stretched a bit when Daryl released him. “Don’t wanna shower yet just..lay with me.”

 

“Of course baby..just wanna clean ya up a bit.” The older man went and got a warm cloth and left the toy in the sink to clean later, before he came back out and cleaned between Paul’s legs and as much of his entrance as he could for him. He tossed the soiled cloth into the hamper when he was done, joining him in bed.

 

Paul clung to his boyfriend. He always wanted to be close to him after sex, especially when it was rough and Daryl had no problem with it.

 

Before he forgot, Daryl grabbed the bracelet and slipped it onto Paul’s wrist. The younger man chuckled sleepily. “One more..”

 

“What’s tha last one?”

 

“You’ll find out in a few days.” Paul murmured before passing out cold. Daryl followed soon after, wondering in the back of his mind just what the last one would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please! Let me know what you think!


	10. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red stands for..drumroll please..LAP DANCE! Thank you so much everybody for taking this journey with me and sticking with it! I appreciate every single one of you! I hope you enioy. (:

Daryl swallowed thickly, watching the display in front of him with dark but wide eyes. Paul had really put himself on display today. He’s chosen one of Daryl’s t-shirts, a pair of green lacy boy shorts that brought out his eyes, and black thigh high socks.

 

The hunter watched as Paul’s hips swayed to the music, before he had himself a lap full of the younger man. Paul ground down into him smoothly, hips and hody rolling with practiced ease.

 

All Daryl could do was go along for the ride. His hands were currently bound behind him and the chair he was sitting on while Paul gave him the lap dance. This was probably one of the hottest things they'd gotten to do on this adventure for the younger man to obtain all of the gel bracelets.

 

Paul watched him, turning away to shake his ass in the older man’s face. One thing Daryl loved was Paul’s ass; it was firm and rounded from working out, but it had this jiggle to it that made him just want to bury his face between Paul’s cheeks and eat him out for the rest of his damn life.

 

“Baby please..” Daryl groaned, desperately wanting to reach out and touch him, but he wasn't able to.

 

“Shhh Angel..” Paul grinned. He moved into a handstand on the man’s lap, shaking his ass for his boyfriend just the way he liked. But he easily maneuvered out of it after a few moments of teasing, dropping to a split in front of him on the ground just as the song ended.

 

Paul got up with a shit-eating grin, shutting the stereo off before he started untying the man’s hands. “I knew you wouldn't obey the no touching rule, I had to tie you up.”

 

As soon as Daryl’s hands were free he had Paul pinned down on the bed, face down ass up. “Yer gonna get it ya fuckin’ tease..”

 

“Oh please do. Already prepped myself for you, Daryl..” Paul sighed, feeling the man shove the panties and shirt off of him to throw them aside. Then, he got rid of his own sweatpants and grabbed the lube to slick himself up.

 

“Looked so fuckin’ good dancin’ fer me..” Daryl said with a small grunt as he pressed into the younger man’s willing body.

 

Paul keened beneath him, pressing back to meet him halfway. “Oh  _ fuck _ baby..you always feel so big..”

 

Daryl growled low in his throat, slipping a hand into the younger man’s hair to yank it sharply until he was on his knees, back pressed to Daryl’s chest. He slipped a strong arm around Paul’s waist, before he started to pound into him.

 

Paul moaned out for him, a string of curses leaving him the second Daryl began to nail his prostate with almost every thrust. The younger man had been teasing Daryl for days, telling him he had a surprise for him, but refusing to have sex just yet when the man for home completely frustrated at Paul’s antics. They’d both been on edge for days.

 

So neither of them were embarrassed at the fact that they were both already so close to the edge. Daryl especially because of Paul’s little show.

 

“Fuck..oh  _ fuck me _ Daryl! God..oh baby I'm gonna cum..make me cum, please?” Paul whined, slamming his hips back the best that he could. Daryl was relentless in his brutal pace, making the bed shake beneath them.

 

“S’it baby..cum fer me..wanna hear them pretty noises you make..” Daryl groaned into Paul’s ear, nipping the lobe teasingly before sucking it into his mouth. The secure arm around the young man’s waist loosening so rough fingers could pinch and roll his nipples between them. Daryl’s mouth found Paul’s neck and he bit down hard enough to make him bleed.

 

Paul cried out at all of the sensations hitting him all at once. The sharp pains, the overwhelming pleasure and that feeling he got when Daryl talked to him that way..”Fuck!  _ DarylDarylDaryl fuck! _ ” Paul groaned out loudly, spilling over the sheets below them.

 

Daryl grunted at the feeling of Paul tightening around him, giving a few more thrusts before he buried himself inside deeply. He game with a growl against the man’s neck, lapping at the blood from the wound on Paul’s neck. As they came down, Daryl whined quietly when he realized he’d bloodied Paul. “‘M sorry..”

 

Paul pulled off gently, laying down before he tugged the older man down beside him. He curled up into Daryl’s side, humming quietly when he pulled the sheets over them. “It’s okay baby..a little blood never hurt anybody. Noe give me that red bracelet..I think I've more than earned it.” Paul teased.

 

Daryl, feeling better with the reassurance, snorted a quiet laugh at that and grabbed the bracelet from the bedside table. He slipped it into Paul’s wrist before he hugged him close. “Ya know..this lil challenge wasn’ so bad…”

 

“Yeah? I'm glad you enjoyed yourself baby.” Paul grinned proudly up at him. 

 

“Did ya? Enjoy yerself?” Daryl asked curiously, petting Paul’s hair.

 

“I did, a lot. This was fun and rewarding for the both of us. Thank you for letting me take on this little adventure.”

 

“O’course. Like I'd ever say no to ya.” Daryl chuckled.

 

After a few moments, Paul spoke up. “Angel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you…”

 

“I love ya too, Paul. Now get some sleep.” daryl held him close, just relaxing. 

 

Paul positively melted into him, falling asleep within minutes. Daryl followed suit, after taking a moment to appreciate how fun this had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave some comments to let me know what you thought! Until next time! (: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you liked it! :D <3 Comments motivate me to write more!


End file.
